


Just Business

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Kink/Gore October 2018 [13]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Gore: Gutspill | Kink: Clothed/NakedNothing personal. It's just good business.





	Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read too much into Ben's place in the story. He's just here to die.

She found the man who had called her here leaning against one of the fancier Model-Ts. 

"What do you want, Ben?" 

"Hello, miss." He extended and little, open box towards her. "Cigarette?" 

"No thank you." 

He didn't take one for himself. "I want to offer you a deal." 

"Making deals isn't my job." 

"Sure it is. We all make deals all the time. How much we want to get paid, where you're gonna eat. Marriage! It's all a negotiation." 

"Get to the point." 

"And the most important decision. Where you're gonna work. I know you's women's work is different. And boy do I have an offer befitting a pretty lady like you." 

He's was really getting on her nerves. "I'm listening." 

"Since your trip with The Old Slattern to Las Vegas, Yamata no Orochi has taken an interest in you. I... have been in contact with him. He would like to see you work for him." 

Emotion was skillfully hidden from Otachi's face. Not her satisfaction at catching a rat, and not her distaste for the British man masquerading as a Japanese dragon. 

"He is handsome. Charismatic. But what can he offer that I don't already have?" 

"Immunity when this turf war with The Old Slattern finally reaches its inevitable conclusion." 

"Are those his exact words?" 

"Yes, ma'am. And I wouldn't be surprised if he intends to walk you down the aisle." 

Of course he did. The fetishizing bastard. "Oh?" She rests a hand on Ben's shoulder. "In that case, can you give him a message for me?" 

"Yes, Ma'am! He'd be very happy to hear from you." 

"Then tell him, if you would, that I'll see him in hell." 

"Excuse me-" 

He didn't see the knife - where did she get the knife? - before it sank into his belly. Deep and grinding with its serrated edge. With a rough tug of her wrist it cuts thru his muscle and skin like tender steak. His small intestine catching on the blade and spilling out as she pulls the knife free. 

As he falls to his knees he barely hears Slattern enter the room. But he registers her shadow now beside Otachi. The smooth, barely writhing length of his organs hot and wet in his hands. His vision goes black at the edges. He is unconscious before he hits the floor. 

"You alright, love? You're staring." 

"Hm?" Otachi snapped to attention. "I didn't hear you come in." 

"You were very focused on business. Perhaps too focused?" 

"It is just... so much blood. It's lovely." 

A rare smile spread on Slattern's face. "A mess is what it is. I'll have to ask someone to clean that up. I'm assuming he was a snitch as you anticipated." 

"Worse. He worked for Yamata no Orochi." 

"Well, fuck." 

"Yamata no Orochi has offered to marry me." 

Slattern wrapped an arm around the back of Otachi's waist. "That's too bad for him," she crooned. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind Otachi's ear. "Seeing as you already belong to me." 

Closing the gap between them Otachi locks their lips together and holds tight to Slattern's face. Smearing blood along her jawline and into the nape of her short, blonde hair. Bodies moving to press against a model-T. 

Slattern pulls away from the kiss. "If I didn't know better, I'd say killing turns you on." 

"I think you are right." Otachi rocked up her hips. A freed hand reaching for the car door, pulling the latch, pulling them both inside. 

Slattern climbs over Otachi. Removing her leather gloves before working on the buttons of Otachi's blouse. Pressing her hips between Otachi's thighs, pushing up her skirt in the process. 

All the while Otachi traps her in a hungry kiss. Tongues slipping together. Blouse untucked from the hem of her skirt and pulled off her shoulders. Kiss barely breaking while freeing her arms. Slattern reaches calloused hands up Otachi's bunched skirt and hooks her fingers around the hips of Otachi's panties and pulls them down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
